


Charon X Reader: Lemon

by Animekath



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominance, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Abuse, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Charon is in heat and you're driving him crazy





	Charon X Reader: Lemon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iron_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Angel/gifts).



> Helloooo cuties! Kat here!
> 
> I’ve been playing Fallout ¾ and I love them so much!! Recently one character has interest me and that’s Charon! (Even though when I got him-he died ten minutes late - _ -“) oh well, he’s hot though–
> 
> This is inspired by Iron_Angel’s story which is based on Edward Deegan in a type of ghoul heat and thought of doing something similar with Charon from Fallout 3, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Iron_Angel's story - https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057708
> 
> Enjoy!!

You sighed as you wiped the sweat off your forehead as you walked the wasteland with your Ghoul partner who was quietly behind you as always. “Let’s go back to Megaton, Charon..” You said as you looked over at him.

“As you wish, Ma’am..” He said, his eyes looking down at you.

You sigh. “Call me, _______…I keep telling you..You’re not my slave, you’re my partner..” You said. Every time you said that, he was always taken back by your words and just grunted.

You could take care of yourself but seeing Charon being treated in the past was not good. Ahzrukhal just treated him nothing but trash, his guard and nothing more. Even ghouls treated other ghouls like shit as well. You paid him off but got your money back when Charon shot him in the face which taken you by surprised but he deserved it, that heartless cunt..! So he started travailing with you, mainly quiet and just listened to your orders which you were not a fan of since you just wanted him as a partner, heck-maybe even a friend. So you would talk to him about your past and even question him but he didn’t say much. He was surprised you didn’t treat him like shit or slap him around when he did something wrong, it was….Weird but satisfying. When he got hurt, you worried and when he looked tired, you ask if he wanted to rest.

Recently he was being weird…He seemed like he was sick, being sweaty and seemed low on energy. He would even wake up at the middle of the night and leave camp then coming back an hour later. You asked if he was okay and he would always say he was fine, even though it was obvious that he wasn’t.

You went back to Megaton and to your new home which you bought recently when you had enough caps. It wasn’t like the vault but it was something, including being safe from raiders and crazy ghouls.

You went inside and sighed, your body feeling drained. “Finally..Let’s rest for tonight..” You said as you slide off your armour, only leaving your vault suit on.

“Sure..” He said as he placed his gun down, his eyes looking over at you. He liked that vault suit since it clung on to your every curve and showed your ass nicely. “Nnh..” He grunted as he shook off that feeling, his body on edge again.

Charon was in heat and just wanted to pound the day lights out of you. It was called Ghoul heat and it only came a few times a year, lasting for a week to a month. He wanted it over now since he was close to ripping that vault suit off and take that tight cunt of yours.

“Charon?” You said, tilting your head to the side as you looked over at him since he seemed in a daze. You reached out and cupped his cheek, making his eyes widen and quickly grab your wrist in a tight hold. “Nnh-!” You made a surprising sound when he did that, looking up at him.

“…!” He lets go of you as he stepped away as he realised what he did. “I..I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking..” He said as his face shown worry, not meaning to hurt you.

“I-It’s okay..You just took me by surprise..” You muttered but got closer to him again. “Please tell me what’s wrong, Charon..You haven’t been yourself lately. Maybe I can help..” He was just silent with his face looking away from you. “Charon..”

“..You have no idea how much I want to tell you..But I can not. It’ll not make things the same..” He grunted out, his hands turning into fists. “I just..Need to be alone right now..” He said, turning away.

“Wait, Charon-!” You grabbed his arm but from his large steps, you were about to trip but he grabbed you which made him fall as well. “Nnh-!” You gasped when he was on top of you as your back against the dirty carpet. “Ow..I’m okay..” You muttered with your hips bucking up from the sore pain from your back but it quickly faded.

But another pain was killing him.

“Hh..?” You froze in place when you felt his hips grinding against you, feeling the hard on in his pants against your clothed up cunt, feeling the heat going to your cheeks. Wha..

“Nngh..” Charon moved his body up to look at you as his hips grind against you, groaning softly as he felt the friction between you both. His eyes darken as he stared at you, looking like a wild animal ready to attack you. “Forgive me..” He muttered as he undid his pants, letting his cock free and rubbed it against you again. It looked like the rest of his body; looking burnt and peeled off but fuck-it was big. You knew he was the tallest person and even ghoul you have ever met but fuck…You didn’t know it was the same down there. “I..Nhh…Hate being in heat..It drives me crazy..” He grunted out, letting your thighs press together as he moved his cock between them, groaning again.

You were still taking everything in on what was happening to you, watched his cock rubbing against your covered clit which made you whimper. He was waiting for you to stop him but was surprised you haven’t said anything yet. Maybe you were enjoying it or still surprised. Did he mean ghoul heat? You heard some ghouls talking about it a few weeks ago but didn’t know much about it, including too embarrassed to ask them more about it.

“Nnnh..Fuck..” He groaned out as he gripped your thighs, thrusting his hips against you. “I..really want you..Ah..Forgive me..Forgive me..” He moaned out. He stopped and spread your legs apart which made you gasp in surprise, seeing him pull out a knife. His knife then cut your vault suit, showing your thighs and your black underwear underneath. “Shit…You look..So hot right now..” He grunted out as his cock twitch with excitement. He leaned his head down and took the smell of your aroma in your underwear, making him growl in his throat which sounded like an animal. He licked your thighs which made your legs twitch before feeling his tongue against your clothed clit.

You gasped as you gripped onto his red hair, feeling his tongue poking your underwear inside you before sucking your clit. “Nnh..C-Charon..” Oh fuck, you moaning his name was music to his ears. He groaned softly as he moved your underwear to the side and continued as his tongue slicked against your cunt. You rested your head back and moaned with your hips bucked up into his face, letting him take over your body and mind. “Nnh..”

“Hah…You taste amazing..Better then any meal I’ve had..” He muttered against you before his tongue slipped inside you, feeling your walls twitch against his tongue. “Mmm..” He hummed as he felt his own body turn just from your taste.

“Charon…F-Fuah..!” You gasped out as you shut your eyes. He pulled away and pressed your thighs together, his cock slipping back in between them. “Ah..” You whimpered softly, seeing his cock pump between your thighs which made your cunt pulse with excitement.

You want him..No, you needed him..!

Your mind and body just wanted the ghoul to pound you and feel his cum inside you. You haven’t been fucked since Buch in Vault 101; that is why you two hated each other since you wanted more but he just wanted to be fuck-buddies. When you saved his mum, he called you his best friend which hurt you when you thought about it but…Fuck it..It was his fault for not wanting you back then. You liked Charon and even thought about him in a sexual way but thought he would never be interested into you. You were just a smooth skin and the person who held his contract but you made him feel like a person, like someone gives a damn about him.

“_____…Please..Please..Can I cum..? Let me cum on you..!” He begged as he looked down at you, his cock dripping pre-cum as he thrust his hips, pretty much towering over you. You wanted to push him more so you unzipped your vault suit, showing your breasts and stomach so he can get a good view. You hummed as your face blushed since his eyes were staring at your body, your breasts nearly coming out from your bra as they bounced against his thrusts. “Fuuuck..” He growled and leaned forward to kiss you, moaning against your lips. They felt dry and chipped but fuck they were toxic. “Mmn..!” He groaned against your lips before coming on your stomach and chest. You pulled away and finally took in some air, your lustful eyes looking at him. His cum looked thicker then humans cum and slightly glowed which amazed you. “Hah..I’m sorry…Forgive me..” He muttered, looking down at you before pulling away, letting your legs touch the floor which felt like jelly.

“Hah..I forgive you, Charon..” You said softly as you reached out to rub his cheek, the ghoul leaning to your touch. “Why didn’t you tell me you were in ghoul heat?” You asked.

“How did you….I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable..” He grunted out as his eyes softened, placing a kiss on the palm of your hand.

“So…The nights you left for an hour…You were pleasuring yourself..?” He nods from your question. “I could of helped you, you know..?”

“Well I didn’t think you thought of me that way…I mean look at me…I’m not the most handsome guy in the wasteland..”

You giggled softly as you smiled. “You’re the most handsome man to me…I don’t care if you glowed green..You’re still Charon..”

“I…Thank you, ______..” He said, looking surprised by your sweet words. “You…You are something special..No one has ever treated me like you have..I’m just your body guard but you treat me equal to you..Even a friend..I’m just…Not used to this..”

“I understand..Maybe we can be…Something more..?” You muttered, a blush going on your cheeks from your open question.

“…I won’t be good..But I can try..” He smiled before pecking your lips. “Mmm…I should let you finish huh?”

“Heh…And you..” You said as your hand rubbed his hard cock which made him groan.

“Nnh..It won’t go down for awhile..Maybe I can…?”

“Oh fuck yes, Charon…I want it..” You muttered. You slide off your vault suit off and then your bra, your breasts in display to the ghoul. As his eyes stared at you, you took off his shirt and then his pants which made him hum as he watched you continue, sliding his boxers off. “So handsome..” You said, placing kisses on his scarred body. As you did this; his large hand took off your underwear before rubbing your cunt which got his fingers wet. “Mmn..” You twitched, feeling one of his rough fingers slip inside of you which made you softly moan. “Charon..”

“You’re soaked, _____…You really got excited from me rubbing against you..” He purred in your ear as his finger pumped inside you as you were sat on his legs, Charon sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. “I really want to take every part of you..”

“C-Charon..” You cupped his cheeks, looking into his eyes. “..I want you to take me..Please..Let me be your toy..Be dominant of me..Let me be yours..” You said softly, loving the surprised look on his face.

“_____…I…You really don’t know what you’re asking for..” He said as his eyes darken again. “If I am too rough…The safety word is Red. Don’t feel bad if you want to stop…I don’t want to hurt you if you don’t like it..” He said, his hand gripping your thigh. “Be ready, _____…Because you’re not going to walk for awhile..”

He roughly kissed you as his hands gripped your body, feeling the nails he had scratching your smooth skin which made you moan into his mouth. His tongue slipped inside your mouth and groaned, loving the taste of you and wanted to take every hole you had so you know who you belong to. “Mmn..” Your arms wrapped round your neck to bring him closer to your body, feeling his cock twitch against your ass. You rubbed up against him which made you moan, looking down at him. “Charon..”

He gripped your hair and pulled it back, making you hiss in pain. “No loving now, pet…I’m going to take your cunt and make you scream the whole town down..” He grunted out. He moved your hips up slightly so his throbbing tip rubbed against your cunt, moving it up and down to get it wet. “Ah..Fuck..Now take it..” He grunted as he lowered your hips, you crying out with each length going inside you until he was fully inside you, feeling him stretch you out from his fat length that made your body curl. “Ah..!”

Charon has done sexual favours in the past for his owners or caps but this…This felt different, so different. He wanted this, he wanted you and finally taking charge for the first time in his life.

“Ahh…You must be crazy about my fat cock..Being stretched out past your limits.. Let’s see how long you can take it..” He said before he started thrusting his hips against you as his hands gripped your thighs to slap them down against him. You gripped on to his shoulders as he moved you both, moaning out in pleasure from his cock pounding into you. You loved how hot he was from being dominant, wanting more of his sinful words hitting your ears as he took you. He growled as he watched you, your breasts bouncing with every thrust. “Nnh..” He suddenly bit your shoulder, making cry out from pain and pleasure. “Mmn..!” He groaned as he could taste your blood on his tongue, craving more which made him again and again as he ripped your skin with his teeth as his tongue licking the blood up. He also sucked your skin, wanting the marks to last for days or maybe even weeks.

“Ah..You’re such a cum slut, aren’t you? You really are moaning like a little whore huh? Nnnh-fuck..You’re so tight..” He growled before slapping your ass, making you cry out again. You wanted more, even if it was pain! You just wanted Charon and no one else, just your ghoul taking you again and again until your insides were mush from his thick cock. His cock was pretty much hitting your end which made your mind go blank and your moans going out of control what made Charon happily accept. You will be sore in the morning, you know that much.

“C-Charon..! Charon, please! More, more please! I-I just want more of you..ah!” You cried out, shooting your head back which made room for the ghoul to suck your nipple as one hand scratched your back which was going to leave red marks. “O-Oh fucking-Ah..! I-It feels so gooood!! I can’t take anymore..!”

This made him chuckle against your skin as his hips thrust up inside you harder and harder if he could. “I’ve only just started, pet..If you pass out on me, I’m going to punish you..” He grunted out. “Want me deeper? I can do that..” His pace went slow and fully stopped which made you whine. “No whining If you want more..” He pulled out, seeing how soaked you were. He let you go on your knees and your face in the carpet, loving the view he was seeing right now. “Ready, pet? I’m going to fucking make your body go inside out..” He said as he grabbed your waist and swiftly thrusts inside, hearing you cry out again.

“O-Oh fuck, oh fuck! It’s so deep!” You cried out as your hands tried to grab onto something, only grabbing his t-shirt which was near you. You brought it close to your face and moaned into it as you started to feel him pound inside of you again, his cock feeling much deeper then last time. His balls slapped against you as his body was towered over you, hearing him pant and groan next to your ear. “Mmmm!!” You cried out into his shirt as you felt tears going down your cheeks, overwhelmed from pleasure by him and his cock. If this continued, you really might pass out. You didn’t want to but he was driving you fucking crazy!

“______..Fuck, pet..! You’re squeezing me..You really love this huh?” Charon groaned out as he looked down at you, his hips slapping against your ass which made it jiggle. Oh, he was loving every part of this, especially your screams and moans coming out from your lips. “Ah..Shit..Shit..” He grunted, his hand going down between your thighs and rubbed your clit, feeling your cunt pulse round his cock. “Take it, pet…Take every fucking part of me..! Nnh..You’re mine…My fucking toy..!” He growled as his body was over you, one of his large hands going round your throat and squeezed tightly, hearing you gasp. “Such a crazy slut..hah..I can feel you getting more slick from me choking you…Do you want me to pass you out? Nnh..Fine..!” His strong arm wrapped round your neck and slightly moved your body up which made his body pressed up against you as your hips lowered on to his cock with him continue to pound into you. You gasped and cried out, only squeaking coming out from your lips.

Your face was going red, your vision coming in and out from darkness as he continued to use your body as he pleased. “Nnh!!” You felt your eyes roll the back of your head and felt yourself coming on his cock. You body felt like it exploded from the inside!

“_____!” Charon groaned out until he took one more thrust and came inside your sensitive cunt, hearing you whimper. “Shit..! Fuuuuck..!” He grunted out before panting, feeling his peak coming down. “Fuck…Fuck me, that was…______?” He felt your body go limb, making panic shoot through his as his arm became loose round your neck. “Shit, shit, shit..! _____..? Wake up..Please..!” He said, holding your body as he rubbed your chest.

“…Nnh..” You opened your eyes and took a breath in, Charon telling you to take deep breaths. Your eyes looked up to see the worried look on his face but you rubbed his cheek to calm him. “Hah..Fucking…Hell…Charon…I want that again..”

You felt his arms relax before he gave you a rare smile. “I’ll be happily to give you more..But right now…You need to rest..”

~

“Let’s get going, big buy..!”

“Yes, ma’am..”

“Charon, what did I tell you about calling me ma’am?”

“Oh, sorry…Pet..”

“That’s better..Master..”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you leave a comment! :3


End file.
